La robe
by Alciana
Summary: Une petite scène de vie volée à nos deux héros. L'histoire se déroule plusieurs années après la série.


_Voilà un petit one shot écrit durant une nuit d'insomnie. C'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me permettra de m'améliorer !_

 _L'histoire se passe plusieurs années après la série._

* * *

Adrien soupira en tournant sa clé dans la serrure. Il venait de passer une journée en tête-à-tête avec son père et n'avait que quelques heures de repos avant de le voir à nouveau, lors d'une réception que celui-ci organisait pour fêter l'association de l'entreprise familiale avec un géant de la mode chinois. Un sourire éclaira alors les lèvres du mannequin. A propos de chinois, il ne rêvait que d'aller rejoindre son asiatique. Il déposa rapidement sa veste dans un coin de l'entrée, ainsi que sa sacoche contenant un tas de papier tous plus ennuyants les uns que les autres qu'il devait analyser avant ce soir. Mais la paperasse attendrait cinq minutes. Il pénétra dans le salon, Plagg voletant à ses côtés, s'attendant à trouver sa Lady mais n'y découvrit qu'un capharnaüm sans nom. Des morceaux de tissus pendaient un peu partout, un amas de papier cachait la table et certains avaient investi le parquet. Adrien allait questionner son Kwami du regard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui-ci l'avait déjà quitté pour aller rejoindre le frigo. Le jeune homme poussa un nouveau soupir et s'approcha de la table pour attraper un des papiers. Il y découvrit alors différents croquis de robes, tous barrés par de gros traits de marqueur noir. Il reconnu sans peine le coup de crayon de sa coccinelle.

"Mari ? Tu es là ?"

Un gros boum venant du bureau de la jeune femme lui répondit. Sans attendre plus longtemps il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il toqua doucement à la porte entrouverte avant de passer la tête par l'ouverture. Il savait que déranger sa Lady pendant qu'elle travaillait pouvait se révéler dangereux. Il balaya la pièce du regard, ne trouvant pas sa compagne.

"Marinette ? Tout va bien ?"

Un mouvement et un grognement derrière un paravent lui répondirent, rapidement suivit par d'autres bruits dont la source lui était inconnue.

"Mari… ?"

La jeune femme passa finalement la tête derrière l'obstacle.

"Adrien ! Tu es déjà là ? Je croyais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant 17h."

Le mannequin sourit.

"Il est déjà 17h30 passé ma Lady."

Les yeux de la coccinelle s'agrandirent.

"Quoi ?! Je… Nan… Je n'aurai jamais fini ! Je vais être ridicule ! Ton père va me détester ! Tu… tu vas me détester ! Je n'aurai jamais de travail ! Je finirai sous un pont et on lira dans les journaux qu'une jeune fille seule s'est noyée dans ses larmes !"

Adrien mit quelques secondes à comprendre le flot de paroles de la jeune femme. Il avança dans la pièce et remarqua Tikki en sortir, sûrement pour les laisser seuls ou pour retrouver Plagg.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mari ? Pourquoi mon père ne t'aimerait pas ? Et tu sais très bien que c'est impossible que moi de te déteste. Tu es ma Lady, la femme que j'aime depuis des années."

Les joues de la Lady en question prirent une légère teinte rosée et elle baissa timidement le regard.

"Mais… ma robe va être ratée. Je vais te faire honte… C'est la première fois que je suis invitée en temps que ta fiancée et je vais tout faire rater. Tout le monde va dire que je ne te mérite pas…"

Elle disparut à nouveau quelques secondes derrière le paravent et en ressorti vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un haut trop large. Adrien s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

"Mais voyons ma Lady, tu es la femme la plus talentueuse que je connaisse. Arrête de te dénigrer, tes robes sont toujours magnifiques !"

Marinette releva légèrement la tête croisant son regard.

"C'est vrai ?"

"Bien sûr Princesse. Et à mes yeux, même si tu étais habillée d'un sac poubelle, tu resterais la plus belle femme qui puisse exister."

Elle pouffa et lui donna une légère tape sur le torse.

"Idiot. Je ne pense pas que ton père serait ravi que j'arrive à sa réception avec un sac poubelle noué autour de la taille."

"On ne sait jamais. Tu pourras le faire chat-virer !"

Marinette eu un nouveau rire avant de se détacher de lui.

"Au lieu de faire des jeux de mot pourris, tu veux bien me donner ton avis ? Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait finie, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu en penses."

Adrien exécuta une révérence.

"Tout pour faire sourire ma Lady."

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue avant de retourner derrière le paravent.

"Tu promets de me dire la vérité, hein ? Je veux vraiment faire une bonne impression à ton père."

"Il est pourtant déjà tombé sous ton charme, ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était la première fois que vous vous rencontriez ma Lady."

"Mais c'est la première fois que je vais porter une robe de gala que j'ai faite en sa présence ! C'est même la première fois que je fais une robe de gala tout cours."

Il entendit quelque chose tomber du côté de Marinette avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

"Ma Lady ?"

"Tout va bien, c'est juste mes ciseaux."

Adrien sourit légèrement.

"Fait quand même attention. Tu serais-capable de te-"

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit sa Princesse sortir de derrière le paravent. Elle le regarda d'un air paniqué en tripotant nerveusement ses doigts. Le tissu noir épousait parfaitement le haut de son corps avant de partir dans un mouvement fluide après sa taille. Sa gorge était dégagée avec un col rond surmonté d'une fine dentelle verte de la même couleur que la ceinture qui affinait encore plus sa taille. Son vert. Il déglutit difficilement.

"Je le savais ! Je suis ridicule !"

Son partenaire mis quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et secoua énergétiquement la tête.

"Bien sûr que non ! Tu es magnifique ma Lady !"

Elle le regarda incertaine.

"C'est vrai ?"

Adrien, n'ayant toujours pas bougé, hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Tu es superbe…"

Un sourire éclaira enfin le visage de sa Lady.

"C'est la première fois que je porte ce genre de robe… j'avais vraiment peur que ça ne m'aille pas… Je ne suis pas comme les mannequins de ton père, j'ai plus l'habitude des jeans que de la dentelle."

Elle rit nerveusement avant de se diriger vers le miroir, tournant le dos au jeune homme. Elle s'observa en fronçant les sourcils. C'est à se moment que le peu de conscience restant à Adrien s'envola… Le dos de sa Lady était laissé nu jusqu'au début de sa chute de reins qu'on devinait facilement. La vue de la peau nue de sa partenaire le faisait réagir plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge du héro. Marinette regarda dans sa direction via le miroir, intriguée.

"Chaton ? Tout va-"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme l'avait rejointe, collant son torse à son dos et nouant ses bras autours de sa taille. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise qui s'évanouit au moment où les lèvres de son partenaire se posèrent sur sa nuque. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en fermant les yeux, profitant des baisers et caresses de son compagnon. Ce dernier lui suçota le cou, laissant ses mains parcourir la peau nu de son dos. Marinette gémit doucement.

"Adrien… Je… Je dois finir ma robe… La réception… je…"

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui accaparait son attention, croisant son regard assombri. Elle voulut dire autre chose mais ses lèvres furent prisent d'assaut par celles de son partenaire. Elle devait finir sa robe et se préparer pour la soirée à venir. Elle le savait. Mais elle savait aussi que le feu en elle ne se calmerait pas si facilement… Elle noua ses bras derrière la nuque de son Chaton répondant à son baiser en collant un peu plus son corps au sien. Elle entendit de nouveau son compagnon grogner à ce contact et sentit ses mains agripper ses fesses la soulevant du sol pour venir la poser sur le bureau, se moquant royalement des croquis qui s'y trouvaient. Elle oublia sa robe et la réception, seul comptait le corps d'Adrien contre le sien. Son Adrien…

Le jeune homme fit glisser ses doigts sous le tissu de la robe, caressant le ventre de sa coccinelle et remontant le long de ses côtes. Il libéra ses lèvres pour s'attaquer de nouveau à sa gorge, y laissant sa marque, se délectant des gémissants qui franchissaient les lèvres de sa Lady. Les mains de celle-ci tentaient de le débarrasser de sa chemise. Il mordilla une dernière fois son cou avant de se reculer pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Une fois le morceau de tissu à terre, il entreprit de faire de même avec celui qui recouvrait sa compagne, veillant néanmoins à ne pas abîmer la robe qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à faire tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à sa ceinture…

La porte, laissée entrouverte, s'ouvrit alors entièrement en trombe avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la délaisser entièrement de sa robe. Les deux héros tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la pièce. Plagg et Tikki s'étaient stoppés net en voyant la scène qu'ils venaient d'interrompre. Un silence gênant s'installa avant que le Kwami noir ne décide de le briser.

"Adrien, tu caresseras ta copine plus tard. Akuma au Trocadéro."

Il sortit sans rien ajouter de plus, laissant le temps à son humain d'être plus "présentable" pour venir se transformer. Tikki mis plus de temps à réagir, son rouge avait pris une teinte plus foncée que d'habitude.

"Euh… oui… Marinette… il faut y aller…"

Elle s'enfuit de la pièce à toute vitesse espérant oublier l'image qui venait de se graver dans sa rétine.

Pendant une poignée de secondes, ni Adrien ni Marinette ne bougèrent. Ce fut la jeune femme qui sortit de sa stupeur la première avec un léger rire. De son côté le garçon soupira en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa fiancée.

"Je vais tuer cet Akuma…"

Marinette pouffa et lui vola un baiser.

"Dépêche-toi chaton. Avec un peu de chance, on en finira vite et j'aurai le temps de terminer ma robe."

Le jeune homme se décolla d'elle avec un sourire en coin avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

"Crois moi, ce n'est pas pour que tu puisses finir ta robe que je vais me dépêcher de mettre une raclée à ce briseur d'ambiance. J'ai d'autres projets en tête avant ce soir."

Il se pressa de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre son Kwami avant de se laisser de nouveau déraper.

Marinette sourit doucement en réajustant ses vêtements.

Paris n'attend pas.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce petit moment de vie entre nos deux héros préférés ! ^^_


End file.
